channelfiverockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Becky in Wonderland
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of 1951 Disney film, "Alice in Wonderland" Cast *Alice - Becky (Bunnicula) *Alice's Sister - Marsha (Bunnicula) *Dinah - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *The White Rabbit - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *The Doorknob - Lord Cucuface (Madeline) *The Dodo - Tony Toponi (An American Tail) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Fievel Mousekewitz and Tiger (An American Tail) *The Walrus - Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *The Carpenter - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Bill the Lizard - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *The Rose - 26 (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *The Caterpillar - Sir Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Jacquimo (Thumbelina (1994)) *The Bird in the Tree - Cera (The Land Before Time) *The Cheshire Cat - Keoni Jameson (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) *The Mad Hatter - Dimitri (Anastasia) *The March Hare - Vladimir (Anastasia) *The Dormouse - Ducky (The Land Before Time) *The Card Painters - Petrie, Spike, and Chomper (The Land Before Time) *The Queen of Hearts - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *The King of Hearts - Lickboot (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) Scenes #Becky in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits #Becky in Wonderland Part 2 - Becky is Bored ("In a World of My Own") #Becky in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Owl ("I'm Late") #Becky in Wonderland Part 4 - Becky Meets Lord Cucuface/The Bottle on the Table #Becky in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Becky ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") #Becky in Wonderland Part 6 - Becky Meets Fievel Mousekewitz and Tiger ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") #Becky in Wonderland Part 7 - The Tyrannosaurus Rex and the Longneck #Becky in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William #Becky in Wonderland Part 9 - A Bat with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") #Becky in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") #Becky in Wonderland Part 11 - Becky Meets Sir Ruber ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") #Becky in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Becky #Becky in Wonderland Part 13 - Becky Meets the Chesire Keoni Jameson ("Twas Brilling") #Becky in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1: "The Unbirthday Song") #Becky in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2: Archimedes Arrives Again) #Becky in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood #Becky in Wonderland Part 17 - Becky Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") #Becky in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Aunt Pristine Figg of Hearts #Becky in Wonderland Part 19 - The Chesire Keoni Jameson Arrives Yet Again #Becky in Wonderland Part 20 - Becky's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) #Becky in Wonderland Part 21 - Becky's Flight/The Finale #Becky in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *Alice in Wonderland (1951) Clips Used: *Bunnicula *Oliver & Company *The Sword in the Stone *Madeline *Madeline: Lost in Paris *Madeline: My Fair Madeline *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Fievel's American Tails *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists *The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island *The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock *The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire *The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze *The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water *The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration *The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses *The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers *The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends *The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave *The Land Before Time (TV Series) *FernGully: The Last Rainforest *FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone *Quest for Camelot *Thumbelina *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Anastasia *Tom and Jerry: The Movie Gallery Becky.png|Becky as Alice Marsha.png|Marsha as Alice's Sister Oliver (1).jpg|Oliver as Dinah Archimedes.png|Archimedes as The White Rabbit Lord Cucuface in Madeline- Lost in Paris.jpg|Lord Cucuface as The Doorknob Tony_Toponi.jpg|Tony Toponi as The Dodo Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg|Fievel as Tweedledee Tiger in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Tiger as Tweedledum Rex the t-rex.jpg|Rex as The Walrus Littlefoot X.png|Littlefoot as The Carpenter BattyKoda.jpg|Batty Koda as Bill the Lizard Dinotopia_Quest_for_the_Ruby_Sunstone_26.jpg|26 as The Rose Ruber-0.jpg|Sir Ruber as The Caterpillar Jacquimo_flying.jpg|Jacquimo as The Caterpiller as a Butterfly Cera-the-land-before-time-viii-the-big-freeze-2.47.jpg|Cera as The Bird in the Tree Keoni.jpg|Keoni Jameson as The Cheshire Cat Dimitri.jpg|Dimitri as The Mad Hater Vladimir.jpg|Vladimir as The March Hare Happy Ducky.png|Ducky as The Dormouse Petrie.png|Petrie, Spike in The Land Before Time (Series).jpg|Spike Chomper.jpg|and Chomper as The Card Painters Aunt Pristine Figg.png|Aunt Figg as The Queen of Hearts Lickboot.jpg|Lickfoot as The King of Hearts Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs